


Baby Mama

by flickawhip



Category: Big Brother RPF, Strictly Come Dancing RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-16
Updated: 2016-01-16
Packaged: 2018-05-14 09:30:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5738485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From A Picture prompt. </p><p>AU. Married couple. </p><p>Not Real.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby Mama

It's four months since Big Brother finished, three since they married and several years since they started dating and yet Kristina is still surprised by just how easily Nancy agrees to have a baby with her. They talk for a long time about donors, Kristina knows she'll carry their child, so they need to find someone to make sure that the baby looks almost like Nancy in some ways as much as the child will look like Kristina. They agree, eventually, that Nancy should ask a family member and, after a while, set a date for him to come over to be asked. That day comes and goes and Kristina is happy when he says yes, knowing that now Nancy will be able to see herself in their child. Nancy smiles as she sees her brother out and they settle, setting a date for him to give sperm at the sperm bank had been easy and now they are well on the way to having a baby together. The date of donation comes and goes and Kristina senses that Nancy is nervous, they have to wait for the right chance after all. She knows she won't change her mind but convincing Nancy isn't so easy. They wait, then, finally, the time comes, the date is set for when they inject the sperm into her and Kristina is surprised by how calmly she handles it. The child will mean a lot for them both. They wait out the rest of the time, and Kristina knows she won't stop feeling nervous until she is sure it worked. Then, slowly, over time, she begins to feel it. The child is there, growing inside her. She waits to tell Nancy until she is sure, until she is slightly showing, almost three months in. They agree to tell people slowly, family, then friends. Not a single family member responds for Kristina and Nancy settles at her side, letting Kristina settle into her side, stroking her back reassuringly. They leave and they are left with Nancy's family. The brother who gave the sperm smiles, congratulates them and reassures Kristina that, no matter what, he is happy his sister is happy with her. The rest of the family seem to handle it well, although Nancy's youngest sister seems confused. 

They wait, slowly, for time to pass and, when it begins to get too close to the time, when she is in almost constant pain from the weight of their child, Nancy begins to fuss, taking care of Kristina with a tenderness that has always been there, settling by her side, stroking her back. Kristina seems to take comfort in Nancy being close and Nancy only leaves when she really needs to, to feed them, or wash, or wash Kristina. They settle into an almost routine way of life, Kristina's bag has been by the door ready since they knew she was definitely with child, taking no risks. Then, one night, Kristina wakes, nightmares shaking her to her core, weak sobs escaping her at the thought that she may lose the child. So close to the birth she isn't sure she can handle it. Then she feels her, Nancy, wrapping herself around her. Nancy's lips brushing over hers, softly, reassuringly warm, her hand light over Kristina's baby bump, Kristina's own hand covering hers at the last minute just as the baby kicks. Kristina's sobs turn to weak laughter and Nancy smiles, kissing her softly. 

"Il nostro bambino..."

She smiles. 

It is enough that Kristina smiles, responding in her own mother tongue. 

"Da, nash rebenok..."

Nancy's brow furrows, then she smiles. 

"A tri-lingual child... we'll be truly blessed."

Kristina smiles, kissing her again. 

"I already am."

**Author's Note:**

> Our Baby - Il nostro bambino
> 
> Yes, Our Baby - Da, nash rebenok


End file.
